<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compliments by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780889">Compliments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir'>amethyst-noir (Arbonne)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soothe My Soul [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen had come to him with a litany of damage, in body, mind and soul, almost broken beyond repair, and yet somehow still compatible with the damage Tony himself carried.</p>
<p>(Tony likes to compliment Stephen. Stephen slowly learns to enjoy being complimented.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soothe My Soul [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compliments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The next of the tiny little scenes I wrote a couple of months ago to cheer myself up. The usual tender fluff between them. 😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen in my life."</p>
<p>A couple of weeks ago Tony might have gotten a laugh, a dirty look, or even some sort of sarcastic denial but his gentle but insistent training finally showed some results when Stephen responded with an amused huff and a soft smile, accompanied by a light blush.</p>
<p>Tony <em>loved</em> that smile on Stephen's face. And the blush. Okay, he loved the whole package, who could blame him, really, but managing to amuse Stephen and making him blush at the same time? Had quickly become his favorite new hobby.</p>
<p>He leaned forwards to steal a quick kiss but Stephen immediately put his arms around him, holding him in place and deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>"My eyes?" he repeated softly. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Really," Tony confirmed. "Very pretty. Very expressive. Very <em>you</em>." He could already feel the protest forming and tried to keep it at bay by tracing Stephen's left cheekbone. There was a slight dip beneath the skin, something that could not be seen and only felt.</p>
<p>"Damage from the accident," Stephen had once told him, sleepy and content in Tony's arms after a long day and a hot bath. "Almost lost my eye that day." Tony hadn't needed or wanted more information than that; he could imagine the rest pretty well. Too well, actually.</p>
<p>Stephen had come to him with a litany of damage, in body, mind and soul, almost broken beyond repair, and yet somehow still compatible with the damage Tony himself carried.</p>
<p>So he had shushed Stephen and did his best to divert both their attentions towards other, more pleasurable things.</p>
<p>"I like it when you touch me like that," Stephen confessed quietly, eyes closed in pleasure and a slight smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Like what?" Tony asked automatically, still occupied with carefully tracing the path of the thin scar on Stephen's left temple and cheek, a remnant of Stephen's fight against Thanos.</p>
<p>Stephen's answer, however, catapulted him back into the here and now: "Like I'm fragile. You always touch me with so much care and tenderness. It's nice."</p>
<p>Stephen wasn't used to tenderness and being cared for - not that he'd ever admitted that out loud but it was so obvious that even an emotional idiot like Tony could figure it out.</p>
<p>"I'm just happy to have found my own personal cat who likes being petted for hours on end," he quipped back and darted in for a quick kiss that soon become drawn-out and much more intense than planned. Nothing unusual, but still so very appreciated by Tony. "I love you and want to make you feel good, baby," he confessed in a much quieter tone after the kiss had found its natural end.</p>
<p>The smile still hadn't left Stephen's face but it became just a bit brighter once again. "Pet away," he invited. "I promise I won't hiss and run away any time soon."</p>
<p>"Good," Tony said and set out to do exactly that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! 🤍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>